Made of Glass and Made of Stone
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: What will happen when Yuki decides to go stay with her Uncle Rido rather than allow her family to sacrifice themselves for her? In this story, Yuki isn't five when he comes for her, she is 17 and her parents obviously never died. They all lived in the Kuran manor. Rated M to be safe.
1. Dear Diary

This story is wrtten completely as Diary entries from Yuuki's point of view.

Dear Diary,

My name is Yuuki Kuran. My Uncle Rido just gave me this new diary so that I could write about how I am feeling. He does not really understand my feelings but he is trying to, so he thought this might help.

Let me start by explaining how I ended up in my unlce's care.

About a year ago, Rido came after me at my home. Where I lived with my big brother, mother, and father. They were all planning to fight him to keep him from taking me, and would even go as far as to sacrifice themselves. I could not let that happen, because I loved them all very much. They mean more to me than anything. Anyways, when he arrived at the manor, mother and father sent my big brother, Kaname, to the basement to guard me.

As soon as I realized what my parents were going to do, I escaped Kaname and ran upstairs. Which was very surprising because of how much stronger he is than me. I got outside in a manner of a few minutes. Once outside I ran between my parents and my uncle.

"Uncle Rido, please. You came here for me, I will go with you as long as you leave my family alone. Please, don't hurt them, they mean everything to me." I had said.

Rido had this smile on his face that made him look like a demon, which in a way I guess he kind of is. He held his hand out for me.

I started to walk toward him, but father put his arm around my waist and pulled me back. "You are not taking my daughter, brother." He had said.

"Father," I had replied, tears running down my cheeks. "Please, let me go. I want to be with Uncle. I don't want you guys to be taken away from me."

"Uncle, if I go with you willingly... Will you please allow me to see my family once a month. And to write to them, that way they know that I am alright?"

Uncle Rido seemed to be considering this idea, because he had a thoughtful look on his face. He nodded.

"Very well, I will let you spend one weekend with them every month. As long as you come and live with me, and you agree to be mine and mine alone," He'd said.

I nodded and looked up at my father, Haruka. "Father, its okay. I want to be with Uncle if it means you three don't have to die." I'd said and hugged him. "Please let me go?"

My father sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. "Alright..." He had said softly. "If this is what you want." He released me and I hugged my mother next.

I saw father walk over to Uncle and I barely heard him whisper softly, "If you harm my daughter or don't take care of her, I will kill you."

Mother had me wrapped in her arms. "Yuki, my darling girl... If my brother hurts you, you tell us and we will be there to get you. You understand?"

"Mother... It will be okay. He won't hurt me... He wouldn't want to take me if he was just going to harm me. Don't worry."

Juri then let go of me and I looked to Kaname. He was standing on the porch, and was glaring angrily at Uncle Rido. I walked up to the porch and hugged him.

He held me protectively in his arms, and close to his body.

"Yuki, you can't do this... Don't go... Please..." He said softly into my ear. "Please, I love you, I don't want him to take you away..."

"Big brother... I don't think you should worry... I am sure there is someone that ou love more than me. So don't pretend that you need me here... Uncle will take care of me. I will see you in a month and I will write you until then. I promise..." I remember saying softly to him. "I love you, big brother. Take care of yourself, okay?" I pulled back from the hug and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Kaname sighed.

"Uncle? Is it oka for me to go and get some of my things?" I looked back at Uncle Rido. He simply nodded and Mother followed me in to help me pack.

SO that was how I ended up in Uncle Rido's care. He even gave me my own room, which I admit I found to be quite surprising. I thought he'd want me to be in the same bed with him... Anyways, I am actually enjoying it here.

While Uncle does seem to be tense around me, he is a lot nicer than I had expected. My favorite thing about being here with him is that he likes to cook, and he is really good at it. I never knew he could cook, I figured he'd have a personal chef or something to do at that for him.

He made me these really amazing apple cinnamon waffles the first evening I was here. They were to die for. And it was all made from scratch. YUMMY!

Well, for now I need to go, it is almost time for my bath before bed and I think I want to see if Uncle will watch a movie with me after my bath.

 _Yuki Kuran_


	2. Letters

Hello again, here I am with chapter two. But before that, I have a side note so this chapter makes sense. I realized after the first chapter uploaded that the note at the beginning did not update when I rewrote it on my computer. The Author's note in chapter one says the story will all be diary entries from Yuki's Point of View. That is incorrect, in fact, only every other chapter will be. The in between ones will be letters to her family, time with Rido, or letters from her family. Sorry about that. This chapter is going to be divided into three letters; one to Kaname, and one to each of her parents.

Dear Mother,

I miss you all very much, but living with Uncle Rido is not as bad as I or any of you thought it would be. He is truly trying to understand my feelings.

Last night after my bath, I asked him if he would watch a movie with me, and he said yes. Before it got over, I had fallen asleep on the couch with him. I woke up in the middle of the night in his arms, and he had gotten a blanket and had it over me.

Please do not tell father or Kaname, but I think... I might like Uncle in the way you like father. Is that bad...?

Next weekend is my monthly allowed visit so I will talk to you about this then. I miss you and I love you, mother.

_Your darling Yuki

Dear daddy,

I miss you so much! However, I want you to know, you do not have any reason to worry about me. Uncle is being a perfect gentleman. He is respecting my personal space and is even trying to get to know the really me.

You and mother never really talked about him... So I wonder... Did you know he is a really good cook? He does not have a personal chef like we do, he makes all the meals himself. He is teaching me how to cook, because I really want to get better at that...

Want to know something funny, though? I caught the stove on fire... I did not know that water and grease make fire... I still feel bad, he had to buy a new stove...

How are you and mother? And what about big brother?

Oh, one more thing before I go, I am continuing my studies. Uncle got me a tutor named Hanabusa of the Aido family. I guess he is pretty smart, he helps run his father's companies and such. I want to make you, mother and Kaname proud of me. But do not tell them yet, okay? I want to surprise them.

I love you, daddy. I will see you next weekend when I come to visit.

-Your precious little girl

Dear Kaname,

I hope that you are not still upset that I came to live with uncle. I really miss you, big brother. I hope that you are well and that I did not hurt you with what I said before I left...

I do love you... Just not in the way mother and father love each other, though I did as a child. The thing is, Kaname... I know you might love me that way, but you also love someone else that way. Don't you...?

I see the way that you look at that blond friend of yours when he visits... I truly think that you should be honest with yourself. Stop pretending that it is not true. I know it is. You should tell him how you feel, because I can tell that he feels the same way. He looks at you the same way when you are not paying attention.

Anyway... I am coming for my visit next weekend. I hope that by then you have told the blond one how you feel and have stopped trying to fool yourself. I love you, see you soon.

-Your dear little sister


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
